The Joker (Nolanverse)
Character Synopsis No identity of anything of the sort was found from who the Joker was or is, with him only being identified to the cast as a nihilistic anarchist of unconditional solve mastering in out smarting the entire task force and Batman himself. The Jokers role in The Dark Knight was to exploit Gothams inner demons by showing them that no matter how much they try to bury it, they were all deep down just like him. One of the biggest targets for Joker wanting to make sinister reveal was exposing the running for office mayor Harvey Dent, that Batman, the very soon to be commissioner Gordon and the police task force tried so desperately to protect and preserve the the sense of hope anyone had to look up to in the corrupted city. However once Batman and the police managed to catch the clown prince of crime, The Joker already pushed Harvey Dents sane state over the edge of the line by taking away who he hold so dear in the crual world he was living in, resulting to him ending up in a manslaughter, and Batman and Gordon were force to make a difficult sacrificial decision in creating a lie to the Gothams people that Batman was the murderer and Harvey was incorruptible. They did this to make sure Jokers creation of a out of control society does not be born in losing the very person that they looked up to in being good. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''9-C, Likely 9-B ' With knives, guns and Crowbar, '''9-A ' With Bazooka, '8-C ' With his bombs '''Verse: Nolanverse Name: 'Unknown (By real identity), The Joker, Joker '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Anarchist, Criminal, clown. '''Special Abilities: '''Stealth, Pain tolerance, Genius level intellect, and explosive manipulation (With Bazooka and bombs) 'Destructive Ability: 'At least '''Street Level '(Physically, The Joker has been shown to put a pencil all the way through a mans brain in less than a second and was able to wrestle down prime Batman) 'Wall Level '(With knives and guns the Jokers attack power should be a lot higher than his standard striking strength.) 'Small Building Level + '(With Bazooka, The Joker was able to greatly damage the armoured bat vehicle, however the explosion did not appear quite to the measures of building level which makes the reasonings as to why the explosive force of the bazooka somewhat questionable.) 'Building Level '(At the climax of The Dark Knight, Joker had a detonator that was going blow two ships into pieces.) 'Speed: Athletic '(While Joker to some extent was able to react to prime Batmans offensives, this is was mainly because of how Batman had a lot of other distractions interfering with him focusing on a fight against The Joker.) 'Subsonic '(With guns) '''Lifting Ability:'' Superhuman (Was able wrestle down prime Batman) '''Striking Ability: '''At least '''Street Class, Likely 'Wall Class '(With Guns and Crowbar) 'Durability: Wall Level '(While prime Batman beating Joker in a fit of rage to the hand, face and slamming his face to cracking hard glass wall is all the more impressive with him likely enjoying the beat down, another one that was a neat durability feat was him getting cut by Batmans blades and falling off a skyscraper, with Batman saving him by not even getting his leg torn off from the velocity collision of a sudden stop.) '''Stamina: Peak Human '(Endurance wise, Joker has been able to not be knocked out by heavy harsh hits to the face by prime Batman) '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters '(With guns and Bazooka) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Not only was the Joker a solve master with the materials he had to work and somehow find in winning his battles against the task force, but he managed to out smart arguably the smartest man in all of Gotham being Batman. While focusing on Harvey Dents weaknesses of breaking his morality shows his skilled manipulation, Joker proved to be on a much higher level by convincing the people to give up Batman to him for the sake of people not being killed, however what they failed to realize is that the Joker never said he would stop killing people by them giving up their strongest defender, which goes just how much of a professional Joker was in using fear by giving away someone's greatest defense by never actually saying he would stop attacking the person by them giving their best away.) '''Weaknesses: '''In terms of the verse Joker was in, it is difficult to determine of any exposure of a crucial and how effective the weaknesses can be used against him, given how even Batman struggled to take him down, with one of the main reasons being he couldn't find much to exploit from him. However there is one potential set back of The Joker, with the one in particular being on how he took a huge risk on his life in allowing a coin to decide his fate on rather to live or die, making his chances by Harvey Dents perspective a 50/50 or when Batman was within a hair of breaking his moral code with Joker getting too caught up in the moment, with Batman seizing the advantage in throwing Joker off a skyscraper and nearly letting him fall head down on the concrete of impact. Joker seems to find a thrill through risky routes, with by usual being to the very extreme in these scenarios, but characters can only go so far when taking these risks, not only that but he even failed to succeed in causing fear among civilians and criminal inmates of the two ships, where they ultimately were not of themselves in blowing the other ship up to survive, which proves that eventually with all the highly dangerous Joker takes will catch up on him if he's not too careful. Other Attributes '''Knives: '''Likely the Jokers favorite weapon, in comparison and his own words, knives have more a long terming effect and savoring the moment of him lecturing himself to his victim. '''Guns: '''Joker wields machine guns and used a shot gun once to get his job done much quicker. '''Bazooka: '''One of his heaviest weapons that can deal a huge amount of damage to armoured vehicles. Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses ''' '''Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Bomb Users Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Knife Users Category:Crazy Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths